Talk:Emerald Sustrai/@comment-10390252-20160117172250/@comment-190.218.41.34-20160121231632
And here we have another example of over-exaggerating fans who are completely hating not only on Emerald or Mercury, who are easily-brushing aside the fact Cinder gave Emerald and Mercury a chance of surviving, she gave them shekter and in return they are completely and blindly loyal to her because she is, in a sense, their savior. Emerald and Mercury are antagonists, they are meant to to do these sort of things, they are going ahead and executing their plan which is by no means good to the main characters. They are meant to be despised, but let me guess, you absolutely love and adore Neopolitan, don't you? I personally love Emerald and Mercury because they do such a great job at being the antagonists. They are evil and you can see it, Mercury is not above hitting an innocent, smaller and defenseless girl and Emerald would nonchalantly force soemone to murder another person in a live audience and that's what makes them wonderful, and yet, they get hate for fulfilling the roles they were meant to fill since their conception. Emerald and Mercury set-up the whole world against Yang, Pyrrha, Ozpin and Ironwood as well as the rest of the Headmasters, they managed to make the citizens fear their own protectors and that is something admirable, as they were seen as the light in a world of darkness. Yet, they are absolutely despised for doing their jobs. So I ask this: Where is the hatred towards Neopolitan for being a girl who was 100% alright with murdering a member of the main cast? Where is the hatred towards Neopolitan for freeing one of the most dangerous criminals in the Kingdom of Vale? Why is Neopolitan nearly-murdering the beloved Yang only fuel for a toxic ship instead of her character being chased by a mob with torches and pitchforks? Oh wait, there is none because she is small and physically-attractive. Where is the hatred for Adam for being an extremist, high-ranking member of practically a terrorist group filled with Faunus who would cruelly murder Humans for the sake of reaching equality? Where is the hatred towards the White Fang Lieutenant for newrly slicing Weiss in half? Where is the hatred for Adam for all the inner turmoil and grief she's caused to Blake, wo is another beloved member of Team RWBY? Where is the hatred for Roman Torchwick, a sociopath who not once or twice, but thrice tried to murder Ruby and Blake without remorae? Where is the hatred for Roman for being an extremely discriminating individua towards the Faunus and even calling them 'animals' in front of their faces? Where is the hatred towards Roman for immediately assaulting and killing valuable staff of Ironwood's Military after he was freed? And most importantly, where is the hatred towards Cinder Fall, who nearly-assassinated one of the four protectors of Remnant, one of the four Maidens? Where is the hatred towards Cinder for blackmailing Adam into sacrificing the Faunus, the members of the White Fang he cares for and forcing him to work for her? Where is the hatred for Cinder for leading Mercury and Emerald down an even darker path they walked through? And most importantly, where is the hatred for Cinder Fall for orchestrating ALL of this down to Yang's house-arrest and telling Emerald to manipulate Pyrrha into 'murdering' Penny? Cinder Fall is the main antagonist behind this, and yet all I see is praise and 'my queen, please step on my face' comments towards Neopolitan, who was about to kill Yang without second thought and with a sadistic smile on her face and shipping her with the person she NEARLY AND PURPOSEFULLY TRIED TO MURDER and towards Cinder Fall, who is the MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL OF THIS TEARJERKER FUCKFEST AND IS THE ONE GIVING ALL THE DAMN ORDERS. If anything, you should not forgive Emerald and Mercury's actions but instead feel sympathy for then, the world never gave them anything good. Emerald was probably born poor and became a street rat just to try and surviveaa Hell Cinder even PROMISES her she would NEVER ve hungry again if she followed her. Mercury lived under the presumably strict-regime of a skilled assassin that Cinder herself was seeking to put under her employ, and Mercury mentioned how Marcus always reeked of booze so we cam safely assume he did not have a pleasant childhood, after all it lead to him murdering his own father in cold blood. Cinder practically saved them, they would be nothing without her and that is just sad.